


kindergarten

by athma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athma/pseuds/athma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он думал, что в нём нет ничего особенного, чтобы с ним случались особенные вещи, — но в каждом есть что-то особенное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kindergarten

У Исина тогда жалостливо сжалось сердце, когда он впервые его увидел. Мальчик был маленький, тощий и совершенно не домашний с этими своими глазами, которые Исин никогда не мог описать; жался к ноге невысокого молодого мужчины, обхватив того за пояс и тут же спрятав лицо.

Ребёнка звали Чондэ, ему было почти пять лет, и в этом возрасте пытаться проводить социализацию с остальными детьми было неудобно. Бэкхён это знал — но у него не было выбора; Кибом, с которым Исин работал в смене, рассказывал, как тот пришёл в один из дней и поведал о сложной ситуации в семье. Кибом говорил и говорил то, что Исину было, наверное, неинтересно: о том, что Бэкхён не приходится Чондэ кровным родственником, только дядей — младший брат первой жены его отца, о том, что никто не может теперь позаботиться о мальчишке, а у него самого работа, отношения, он просто не может… Исин вспоминал аккуратно уложенные и отливающие синим в свете ламп детской раздевалки волосы, вспоминал строгое длинное пальто, брюки со стрелками и блестящие туфли — и то, как Чондэ цеплялся за его штанину, комкая в кулачках тщательно выглаженную ткань. 

— Чондэ-я, — ласково сказал Бэкхён, гладя того по густым коротким кудряшкам на макушке, — познакомься, это твой новый друг. Его зовут Исин, он будет твоим хёном, как и я.

Чондэ пробубнил что-то, чего Исин не расслышал, и сжался ещё сильнее — Бэкхён глянул грустно на воспитателя и присел на корточки, чтобы посмотреть ребёнку в глаза прямо.

— Я же ненадолго, — сказал он ласково (Исин увидел в чертах его лица усталость, и ему стало немного того жаль) и, сжав плечи Чондэ, чуть встряхнул его. — Заберу тебя вечером. Мы же договаривались, помнишь? Если я успею сделать чуть больше работы на неделе, то на выходных мы сможем съездить куда-нибудь вдвоём и повеселиться. Не упрямься, малыш?

Чондэ шмыгнул заложенным носом и кивнул, посмотрев на Исина. Тот ещё никогда не встречался с теми детьми, у которых не было беззаботности и счастья, витающих цветочками и радугами вокруг их маленьких головок. Исин не считал себя хорошим воспитателем, он просто помогал Кибому почти по доброте душевной (ну и деньги никогда не были лишними); наверное, он таким и не был, потому что тогда только неловко улыбнулся, не зная, куда деть свои руки. Чондэ смотрел недолго — секунду, или две, а потом обнял Бэкхёна за шею. Бэкхён тихо засмеялся, обнимая его в ответ, а потом Чондэ отпустил его и отошёл на шаг.

— Я договаривался с Кибом-ши, — обратился Бэкхён к Исину, протянув руку в сторону: Чондэ мгновенно ухватился за неё, не поднимая глаз, и от Исина не скрылось это движение, — я заканчиваю работать в шесть, поэтому подъехать смогу только к закрытию.  
— Всё нормально, — пожал Исин плечами, хотя это не было нормальным: остальных детей забирали в пять, и к шести он был по обыкновению свободен.  
— Тогда отлично, — улыбнулся Бэкхён. — До встречи, Чондэ-я? Ты и не заметишь, как пролетит время, я обещаю. Кибома ты помнишь? Исин такой же хороший, как и Кибом, так что не капризничай, ладно?  
— Ладно, — тихонько ответил Чондэ и разжал ручки. — Пока, Бэкхёни-хён.

Бэкхён помахал им обоим на прощание и вышел в коридор, прикрыв за собой дверь. Его шаги были гулкими, но громкими; Чондэ повернулся к Исину, который совсем забыл, что нужно делать в такой ситуации, и снова шмыгнул носом. Да, Исин не был отличным воспитателем. Он вздохнул.

— Пойдём, Чондэ? — спросил он, смягчив интонации. — Время завтрака ты уже пропустил, и все сейчас играют. Потом будут занятия… — Исин протянул руку так же, как и Бэкхён. — Пойдём? Познакомлю тебя с остальными.  
— Не хочу, — тихо пробубнил Чондэ под нос, но к Исину подошёл. — Они же будут спрашивать, где мои игрушки? А у меня ничего нет.  
— Никто не будет спрашивать, тут всё общее, — улыбнулся Исин и толкнул дверь в главную большую комнату. — Ты не стесняйся только.

Их детский сад не был огромным и популярным среди мамочек — в основном из-за неудобного расположения: далеко от жилых домов, на машине прямо ко входу не подъехать, приходится топать пешком. Детей в группах было немного — с Чондэ в этой стало девять, и Исин не чувствовал, что ему нужна помощь. 

Мальчишку приняли хорошо — Чондэ много молчал, но и не был задирой и собственником, не пытался никуда вмешиваться, предпочитая играть во всё самому — привык, наверное. Исин наблюдал за этим и часто подсказывал остальным, «Чжинри, смотри, Чондэ заскучал, может расскажешь ему то, что вчера натворила твоя кошка?», «не хочешь поделиться своим конструктором, Чонхён? Да-да, не жадничай, а то с тобой никто не захочет дружить», а иногда подходил и к самому Чондэ и вытаскивал его из угла к основной массе играющих детей. Любимой игрушкой того стала змейка, вроде как из камня, которую тот откопал незнамо где. Она была маленькой, легко умещалась на ладошке, свернувшая свой хвост в несколько колец, непонятного жёлто-оранжевого цвета. Наверное, когда-то это было шафрановый — яркий и насыщенный, но игрушку гладило столько маленьких рук так много раз, что краска потускнела и истёрлась. 

Они часто оставались с Чондэ одни.

— Чем тебе она нравится? — выспрашивал Исин, пока Чондэ с усердием рисовал на чистом листочке что-то непонятное, высунув язык.  
— Она милая, — отвечал Чондэ. — И напоминает мне то, что мама давно подарила. Я потерял тогда, а тут…

Чондэ закрывался очень часто — допустим, стоило только кому-то упомянуть маму или папу, как он сразу же насупливался и напряжённо замирал на месте. Совсем ощеривался он тогда, когда спрашивали его самого — он либо не отвечал, уходил в спальню и прятался там, пока Исин не находил его и не выманивал оттуда; либо говорил про то, что его Бэкхёни-хён самый лучший хён во всём мире, и никто его в этом не переубедит. Чондэ рассказывал о Бэкхёне, как о супергерое — почти никто из остальных не отзывался так о своих родителях, как это делал Чондэ. Тот раскрывался, распахивался, его глаза блестели восторгом и обожанием, и он почти захлёбывался в своих словах, когда описывал остальным, что они делали на прошедших выходных. Исин проникался к Бэкхёну уважением — надо же, дать такую поддержку ребёнку, который потерял родителей, заставить его поверить в то, что он не одинок, и сделать каждый уикенд незабываемым — это не каждый отец мог, а Бэкхён им даже не был. Бэкхён оказался тем, кому в двадцать два повесили на шею ребёнка, а у него было слишком доброе сердце, чтобы отказать грустным блестящим глазкам.

Чондэ всё так же цеплялся за штанину Бэкхёна, когда уходил, но теперь, когда Исин изредка протягивал тому руку — надо ли было возвращаться с прогулки обратно в здание, или же довести детей за столовой — робко обхватывал маленькими пальчиками и крепко держался, стараясь шагать так же по-взрослому широко.

— Ты так забавно проговариваешь моё имя, — хихикал Чондэ изредка, и Исин делал непонимающее выражение лица, которое обожали все из его группы. «Где же шарик?», кричали они и смеялись, когда Исин оглядывался и показательно не замечал спрятанный за спиной у кого-то мяч, а потом тот появлялся у него прямо перед носом, и Исин моргал непонимающе, приподняв брови, и дети почему-то ухохатывались.  
— Почему забавно?  
— У тебя «ч» неправильная.  
— Я вообще-то из Китая, — улыбался Исин. — Поэтому ничего удивительного, что я что-то произношу не так, как надо.  
— Это забавно, — говорил Чондэ. — Мой китайский друг Чжан Исин, да?

Чондэ и сам картавил, и это было так невозможно мило — Исин чувствовал, как с каждым днём растёт в нём что-то непонятное и очень трепетное, крепнущее с каждым жестом и прикосновением. Он любил детей — с ними было просто, гораздо проще, чем со взрослыми (Исин убежал в какой-то степени от своего окружения); дети были сгустками хорошего настроения, солнышками, если воспитывали их правильно, и Исин старался изо всех сил — ему очень хотелось, чтобы все они выросли в невероятных людей. Исин никогда не выделял кого-то из своих подопечных, ко всем относился одинаково ровно и справедливо, у него не было любимчиков — но Чондэ с самого начала был особенным, Чондэ с самого начала умудрился поселить тоску в его сердце и непонятное желание защитить и окружить теплом. Наверное, это было неправильно? Непрофессионально?

Он был очень способным — читал быстро, хотя проглатывал половину нужных звуков; на занятиях музыкой голосил громче остальных в хоре. Когда они все вместе читали сказки, лепили героев из пластилина, рисовали и вырезали что-то, поделки Чондэ отличались от других — то ли мышление было нестандартным, то ли Исин просто радовался каждому достижению этого мальчика.

Нельзя было сказать, что Чондэ всегда вёл себя идеально — нет, конечно же были и ссоры, и капризы, и даже скандалы маленького масштаба, но он сразу же успокаивался, как только Исин вмешивался. Может быть, дело было в том, что Исин всегда мог восстановить нарушенную справедливость; может быть, в том, что Исина любили все без исключения — за спокойный нрав, за некоторую неторопливость и плавность движений, за добрую улыбку и тёплые руки. Дети притихали в его присутствии и слушались — и именно это заметил Кибом и предложил работать в детском саду.

Исин чувствовал ответственность за всех ребят, но с Чондэ всё было немного сложнее — особенно когда тот перестал прятаться по углам и стесняться и стал чуть ли не эпицентром среди остальных. 

Бэкхён как-то задержался очень сильно — Исину ничего не оставалось делать, как вывести Чондэ на улицу вместе со всеми своими вещами и остаться ждать на детской площадке: уборщица почти выпнула их из садика — почему-то недолюбливала она китайцев и Исина в частности. Чондэ напоминал матрёшку, закутанный по нос в шарф и в огромной шапке, не мог наклонить голову, даже пока Исин завязывал тому шнурки на тёплых ботиночках, а потом натягивал на ладошки варежки — было уже довольно холодно, наступала зима. Чондэ моргал часто-часто, пока Исин не сжалился и не усадил его на качели.

— Что это у тебя за спиной? — еле расслышал Исин через шарф.  
— Гитара.  
— Сыграй мне!

Исин покачал головой.

— Холодно.  
— Когда будем ждать Бэкхёни-хёна вместе и внутри — поиграешь, договорились? — серьёзно провозгласил Чондэ и задрал нос, болтая ногами. 

Чондэ был очаровательным ребёнком, и Исин боялся представлять, в какого юношу он вырастет — будет убивать своими улыбками и смехом наповал, будет сражать своей игривостью и приковывать к себе взгляды, наверное. Что уж тут говорить — Чондэ уже сейчас на деле мог вертеть Исином и так, и сяк, но Исин предпочитал этого не замечать.

— Чондэ любит Исина-хёна больше, чем Кибоми-хёна, — внезапно сказал Чондэ.  
— Почему? — Исин от неожиданности даже остановил качель.  
— Исин-хён любит меня больше, чем Кибоми-хён, — стянул Чондэ шарф пониже и разулыбался. Исин только вздохнул, взирая на дырку от недавно выпавшего молочного зуба — Чондэ недавно принёс его всем и целый день ходил гордый и надутый, как датская принцесса.  
— Ну и с чего ты взял?

Чондэ задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу.

— Кибоми-хён меня заставляет делать то, что мне не нравится.  
— Например?  
— Например есть кашу.

Исин засмеялся.

— Тебе просто повезло, что когда я работаю, на завтрак не каша, а омлет или ещё что-нибудь. А то иначе я бы тоже заставлял — негоже до обеда проходить голодным. Кибом-хён просто не хочет, чтобы у тебя урчал животик, поэтому и заставляет. Это наоборот говорит о том, что он тебя любит.  
— Не любит, — насупился Чондэ. — Ты меня больше любишь.  
— Ладно, — сдался Исин, и Чондэ просиял.

Бэкхён опоздал почти на час, но Исин не злился и не был раздражён: если и были признаки, то и они испарились, как только он заметил запыхавшегося парня в распахнутой куртке, быстрым шагом к ним приближающегося.

— Бэкхёни-хён! — завопил Чондэ и неловко слез с сидушки, а потом побежал тому навстречу. Тот подхватил его на руки сразу же и удобно устроил — хотя казалось, что у того не так много сил. Исин подошёл к ним, протягивая рюкзачок, Бэкхён смущённо и извиняюще нахмурился.

— Прошу простить, сильно задержали на встрече, а уйти пораньше не получилось, — выдохнул тот, — вы сильно замёрзли, пока ждали?  
— Совсем нет, — мотнул Чондэ головой.  
— Хей, — шикнул на него Бэкхён и чуть подкинул — Чондэ радостно и заливисто рассмеялся, — это ты тут укутан, как снеговик, а у твоего воспитателя почти что ветровка.  
— Всё нормально, — поспешил ответить Исин, — не так уж и долго.  
— Давайте я подвезу вас, — предложил Бэкхён. — Не отнекивайтесь, это самое малое, что я могу предложить.

До метро было далеко — сначала пешком, потом на автобусе пару остановок, да и Исин и правда немного окоченел — именно поэтому он согласился. У Бэкхёна была хорошая машина, не слишком дорогая, но и не дешёвая развалюха. Исин наблюдал за тем, как Бэкхён усаживает Чондэ в кресло — специальное, установленное на заднем сидении — и привязывает того ремнями, подёргав для безопасности. Исин думал о том, что Бэкхён станет хорошим отцом; или о том, что уже стал.

Они ехали, когда уже включились фонари, и по светившейся в темноте приборной панели быстро ползали светлые апельсиновые полоски.

— Чондэ только о вас дома и говорит, — внезапно нарушил тишину Бэкхён; минут десять лепетавший Чондэ уморился и сейчас сопел в обе дырочки. Исин удивлённо повернулся к тому. — Я серьёзно. Я очень рад, что решил отдать его в детский сад — теперь он много говорит о том, что происходит. И о вас. Вы ему нравитесь.

Бэкхён глянул на него косо и прибавил:

— Очень.

Если честно, Исин понятия не имел, как ему следует ответить, поэтому он просто кивнул и отвёл глаза.

— Чондэ сложно понравиться, — продолжил Бэкхён. — Он может молчать и ничего не говорить, но потом окажется, что что-то его всё это время не устраивало или расстраивало. У нас такое было много раз, и сейчас он делится со мной всем, я счастлив… Но про вас ни единого плохого слова не сказал.

Исин неловко улыбнулся.

— Я рад.  
— Спасибо за вашу работу, — сказал Бэкхён и остановился у обочины. Чондэ сонно заворочался сзади.  
— Исин-хён уже уходит?  
— Да, — откликнулся Бэкхён, — мы с тобой его сильно задержали.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Чондэ расстроенно — так, что Исин невольно улыбнулся.  
— Мы завтра увидимся, — напомнил он. — Пока, Чондэ-я, до свидания, Бэкхён-ши…

Он захлопнул дверцу и помахал Чондэ. Тот прилепился носом к стеклу и скорчил рожицу — и возможно, дело было в том, что Исин отогрелся под тёплым потоком воздуха из услужливо включённой печки, и при этом разомлело всё его тело и сердце тоже; — но под рёбрами что-то тоскливо сжалось, почти так же, как это было в самый первый раз.

Но причина была совсем другой. Машина отъехала, а Исин остался на месте. Он думал о том, что сейчас будет тащиться в толкучке домой, на съёмную квартиру, которая была настолько же пуста, насколько был пуст и его холодильник. Он думал о том, что никто его не ждёт, даже никакой кошки или собаки у него нет, хоть и хотелось — хозяйка запретила при въезде. Чжан Исин думал о том, что у кого-то есть простое человеческое счастье — семья, есть маленькая грелка под боком; он представлял, как Бэкхён и Чондэ, уместившись на кухне, едят наскоро сделанный ужин, и Чондэ, не останавливаясь и болтая ногами, рассказывает что-то с набитым ртом (даже если Исин учил его никогда так не делать), и Бэкхён слушает его с улыбкой, поддакивая и задавая вопросы в нужных местах, несмотря на то что устал — всегда находящий силы на свой маленький энерджайзер.

Исин был очень одинок. Пусть в этом не было ничего необычного — в конце концов, он сам отрешился от остальных, сам выбрал ту работу, которая занимала почти всё его свободное время и не давала ему никакой возможности иметь отношения. Исин знал это настолько же ясно, насколько понимал, что он невыносимо завидует — то ли Бэкхёну, то ли тому с Чондэ вместе взятым, и эта зависть обхватила его за горло и не даёт нормально дышать. Прошло пару секунд, и Исин смог вздохнуть нормально, в голове прояснилось. Не в его правилах было жалеть себя, поэтому он вытер мокрые ресницы грубым движением и побрёл к дверям подземки.

Завидовать было нормально, хотя это было не лучшей эмоцией. Хуже всего было то, что Исин не желал чего-то обобщённого — ему не нужна была девушка, ему не хотелось создавать что-то и развивать с нуля, потому что он знал, насколько легко утонуть в рутине одинаковых дел, циклически замкнувшихся. Он завидовал именно счастью Бэкхёна — даже когда представлял, насколько тому тяжело на самом деле и насколько неприглядно выглядят внутренности: в конце концов, вскрывая человека, ты не получишь розы. Он завидовал тому, что у Бэкхёна есть Чондэ как константа — а не как работа на несколько часов через день. Чондэ исчезнет через год — ему надо будет в школу; а Исин останется на месте. Исин будет всё таким же одиноким, как и раньше. Это всё было ошибкой — то, что он себе невольно позволил, но разлюбить гораздо сложнее, чем влюбиться, верно?

Чондэ оказался невыразимо тактильным ребёнком. Он подкреплял все свои слова яркими жестами и часто дёргал собеседника — тому нередко доставалось, особенно если от рассказа Чондэ отвлекались. Больше, чем на ровесниках, тренировал это Чондэ на Исине — тот физически не мог посвящать всего себя мальчишке, поэтому Чондэ перманентно тянул его — за кофту, за карман джинсов, за руки и за прядки волос, когда Исин сидел на стуле или рядом с детьми на ковре; постоянно обнимал его, обязательно шептал на ухо, сделав рупор из ладошек, и перетягивал всё внимание на себя. Исин не был против, хотя в такие моменты рождалась колющая его сердце тоненькой иголочкой нежность — это было несправедливо по отношению к остальным, и Исин игнорировал это чувство, как мог. Но оно росло с каждым месяцем, и чем больше Исин думал о том, что скоро Чондэ уйдёт из этого детского сада, тем больнее ему становилось. Это было совсем не по-мужски, и Исин не совсем понимал, правильно это или нет, и как следует поступать в таком случае, и это держало его в неопределённости. Он не мог отдалиться от Чондэ — видеть грустную мордашку было превыше его сил, но и сближаться сильнее ему было нельзя. Бэкхён часто с того раза предлагал подвезти его, но Исин согласился только единожды — не хотелось ворошить болезненное, да и неудобно было. Бэкхён только понятливо кивал, и они шли втроём до того места, где была припаркована машина, а затем расходились в разные стороны. Чондэ цеплялся сначала только за дядю, но потом, с молчаливого разрешения, шёл, взяв и Исина за руку. 

Иногда Исин представлял, что это могло бы быть похоже на семью — но оно таковым не было. Исину импонировал Бэкхён, но связующим звеном был Чондэ; очень крепкой цепью, которая повязала Исина по рукам и ногам. Он не видел выхода и только надеялся, что всё станет легче, когда он прекратит с ними видеться.

Наступил июль.

— У меня отпуск на две недели, — помявшись, сказал Бэкхён с утра. Чондэ уже ускакал к остальным, и из комнаты слышалась его оживлённая речь.  
— Оу, — ответил Исин. Он знал, что Бэкхён скажет дальше — многие родители брали отпуск, и в их группе сейчас было всего пятеро.  
— Я бы хотел съездить к бабушке, — вздохнул Бэкхён. — Наверное, лучше было бы куда-нибудь на море, у Чондэ часто был насморк в этом году, но я давно обещал бабуле, и... Не знаю, зачем я вам всё это рассказываю… — неловко улыбнулся он и потёр затылок.

Исин уже не удивлялся тому, с какой лёгкостью люди раскрывали ему секреты. Он не был похож на альма-матер, скорее, просто внушал доверие, а ещё все знали, что дальше него это никуда не идёт, и можно быть спокойным за себя.

— Всё в порядке, — ответил Исин. — Я передам Кибому, если что-то нужно будет, он перезвонит. Вы же знаете.

Бэкхён кивнул и замялся.

— Я думал… — начал он, но потом засмеялся и снова пропустил волосы сквозь пальцы. — Ладно, глупо всё это. Позаботьтесь о Чондэ, мне пора.  
— Конечно, — помахал Исин, прощаясь, и вернулся в комнату. Чондэ уже собрал вокруг себя остальных детей и вещал что-то про бабушку и Кёнгидо.

Исин улыбнулся и ушёл на кухню — пора было накрывать на стол и кормить детей завтраком.

Нельзя было сказать, что без Чондэ всем стало скучно. Нет, всё было как всегда, и вернулся из поездки Чонхён — загорелый, болтающий и хвастающийся без умолку. Исин чувствовал, что всё закружилось и завертелось — всё его время оказалось разделено между работой и подготовкой к экзаменам на вечерних курсах повышения квалификации. Ещё он думал поступить-таки на заочное отделение университета, но сделать это было не так просто, пусть и даже после учёбы в колледже. Он так и не определился с направлением — его страстью были музыка и танцы, но он не знал, возможно ли будет совмещать работу и учёбу без потерь. Было нелегко, но в какой-то момент стало совсем сложно, и он настолько замотался, что перестал считать дни.

И когда он вышел встречать в раздевалку пришедших — об этом его предупреждал домофон, — то не успел ничего понять: Чондэ просто набросился к нему на шею и заревел. Бэкхён стоял в дверях и улыбался, Чондэ ревел, а Исин понятия не имел, что происходит и почему. Он погладил мальчишку по спине и чуть отодвинул от себя, присев перед ним.

— Ну и чего мы сопли распустили? — обеспокоенно спросил он, вытирая большим пальцем мокрые щёки. Чондэ завозил кулаком, размазывая слёзы по губам, икнул и снова расплакался.  
— Не зна-а-аю… 

Исин наткнулся взглядом на смеющиеся глаза подошедшего Бэкхёна.

— Чондэ скучал, — сказал тот. — Правда, Чондэ-я?

Мальчик угукнул, и Исин почувствовал облегчение. Бэкхён взъерошил сильно отросшие волосы мелкого, не переставая улыбаться, и Исин понял, что ком в его горле разросся до невообразимых размеров и опустился ниже. Его переполняла нежность, и он совсем не знал, как её выпустить так, чтобы не было стыдно. Он робко погладил Чондэ по голове — он все ещё был маленьким, пусть и сильно подрос, и идеально помещался у Исина в объятиях. Это было тяжело; Чондэ хлюпнул носом и затих у Исина на плече.

Исин был счастлив. Это было ужасно — он как будто крал этого невообразимого мальчика, ловил эти улыбки, предназначающиеся не ему, получал прикосновения. Он был не на своём месте, и всё, что было у Исина, было почти незаконным, не по праву — но он был до одурения счастлив, и не существовало в тот момент ничего, что могло бы вырвать его из этого состояния.

Исин полюбил этого мальчика всем сердцем; Исин, наверное, полюбил даже Бэкхёна — потому что нельзя было не любить то, что обожал Чондэ. 

Он поднял глаза на Бэкхёна и чуть не вздрогнул — тот смотрел мягко и понимающе, смотрел не так, как смотрит мама на сына в объятиях у незнакомой тётки. Это тоже было неправильно — то, что Бэкхён знал это про Исина и ничего не предпринимал. В конце концов — господи, да, Чондэ не принадлежит никому из них, Чондэ свой собственный, но он ещё такой маленький, чтобы решать за себя, и Бэкхён должен решать за него… Исин же просто воспитатель. Исин — не семья.

— Можно, я подвезу вас сегодня? — спросил Бэкхён вечером. Исин хотел было отказаться, но не успел, — и ещё… чёрт, я уже пару месяцев хочу, чтобы мы общались более неформально. Вы… ты не против?  
— Нет, что ты, — ответил Исин, поправляя рюкзак на плечах. — Я тоже думал об этом, но…  
— Бэкхёни-хён, а Исин-хён теперь тоже для тебя хён? — вмешался Чондэ, дёрнув обоих за рукава рубашек.  
— Ну он же старше, — кивнул Бэкхён. — Так что, ты согласен? Знаешь же, мне несложно.  
— Син-Син, давай! — радостно воскликнул Чондэ и потянул того за руку к воротам.

Исин тяжело вздохнул — этот ребёнок и впрямь мог вить из него верёвки. А ещё с тех пор, как Исин рассказал всем, как называются фрукты на китайском языке, все его только Син-Сином и звали. Не то чтобы он был сильно против, но авторитет и всё такое… Эх, что уж там, этого у него никогда не было — не умел строить детей, как Кибом-хён, слишком мягким был.

— Какие у тебя планы на выходные? — спросил Бэкхён внезапно. — Мы хотели сходить в парк, и… — Между сиденьями просунулась любопытная мордашка. — И мы оба хотели узнать, не хочешь ли ты сходить с нами?

Исин чуть округлил глаза. Он бы ни за что не подумал, что Бэкхён пригласит его куда-то, что он сможет стать частью этих выходных, о которых всегда Чондэ рассказывает с таким восторженным видом.

— Ну… — задумался он. — Вроде не сильно занят.  
— Отлично, — улыбнулся Бэкхён, не отвлекаясь от дороги, а Чондэ захлопал в ладоши, радостно смеясь. — Тогда предлагаю обменяться номерами телефонов и адресами, чтобы мы смогли за тобой заехать. Может быть, ещё и в кино сходим. Чондэ, ты вроде на мультик хотел какой-то?  
— Кино, кино, кино! — заскандировал тот так, что, казалось, никакие ремни его в кресле не удержат. Бэкхён плавно притормозил у остановки и глянул на Исина. Тот послушно вытащил телефон.  
— Я совсем не против.  
— Точно удобно? — спросил Бэкхён ещё раз напоследок, приподняв брови. Исин замотал головой — мол, лучше не бывает, и поспешил выскочить из машины, чтобы не создавать неловких моментов. Чондэ в этот раз прилип к окну щекой и высунул язык — Исин невольно засмеялся. 

Машина затерялась в потоке магистрали, а Исин прижал руку к груди — сердце почему-то билось так часто.

Это был лучший его день с тех пор, как он стал жить в Сеуле. Они в самом деле заехали в кино (Исин не помнил, когда он в последний раз был в кинотеатре, неужели год прошёл? Этому нельзя было поверить так легко); Чондэ сидел между взрослыми, грыз солёный попкорн и громко смеялся. Исин смотрел на себя и подозревал — он же не светится от счастья? А то это выглядело бы подозрительно, и тогда Бэкхён уже не предложит съездить куда-то втроём, и вообще…

А потом был парк — им даже пришлось оставить Чондэ в игровом домике на полчаса, потому что их убедили в том, что раньше Чондэ не выкарабкается (тем более, если там шло какое-то интерактивное представление в придачу). Бэкхён настоял на посещении лабиринта страха, и Исин сначала не поверил, что такой представительный молодой человек, серьёзный и спокойный, может так орать. Бэкхён потом неловко извинялся, говорил, не думал, что будет так страшно, и как-то неловко вышло, но Исин только смеялся, прикрывая улыбку ладонью. Бэкхён не обижался.

Было слишком поздно, когда они вышли за пределы парка. У Чондэ слипались глаза, и он тёр глаза кулаками, пока Бэкхён не подхватил его на руки, вручив рожок с сахарной ватой и разноцветную вертелку Исину — и Чондэ мгновенно отключился. Исин не протестовал, когда Бэкхён отказался подвозить его до метро, и сел на заднее сидение, принимая и устраивая заснувшего ребёнка на коленях. Бэкхён вёл медленно, никуда не торопясь, и Исин иногда ловил его проверяющие взгляды в отражении главного зеркала.

Исин чувствовал своеобразную связь — их объединяло кое-что, очень сильное и прочное, и этим была любовь к Чондэ. В какой-то мере это было непонятно для Исина — он практически не знал Бэкхёна, пусть и мог припомнить много мелочей, услышанных от Чондэ; Исин не чувствовал той одуряющей нежности к Бэкхёну, которая возникала у него при виде улыбки Чондэ — и как сейчас, когда кудрявая головка лежала у него на груди. Но это не было похоже на равнодушие, и это больше не было завистью. Было впервые сложно понять свои чувства.

Бэкхён открыл перед ними сначала дверь подъезда, потом дверь квартиры. Исин снял кроссовки, наступая на пятки, и пошёл за Бэкхёном в детскую. Квартира была трёхкомнатной — пространства было много, Исину было непривычно после своей крохотной однушки. Они прошли через гостиную — везде были разбросаны игрушки, и Бэкхён извиняюще пожал плечами, на что Исин только с улыбкой покачал головой: «оставь». Детская была прибрана, и Бэкхён быстро расстелил кровать, откинув одеяло, и вытащил из шкафа чистую ночную пижаму — почему-то розовую, с голубыми машинками.

— Чондэ любит розовый, — почти неслышно прошептал он, раздевая мальчика. — Непривычно, правда?  
— Не знаю, — ответил Исин, становясь в сторонке. 

Бэкхён накрыл покрывалом Чондэ, и тот сонно повозился, находя удобную позу, и затих. Бэкхён приложил палец к губам и вывел Исина из комнаты, прикрывая за собой дверь, и пошёл по коридору дальше. Исин двинулся за ним, и они оказались на кухне. Бэкхён включил чайник и открыл дверцу шкафчика.

— Метро закрывается через пятнадцать минут, поэтому я предлагаю тебе поспать у нас, — сказал он, доставая заварку.  
— Тебя не волнует, что я чужой? — попытался пошутить Исин. — Мало ли что я могу сделать.

Бэкхён обернулся к нему и посмотрел серьёзно.

— Ты не чужой, — ответил он. Исину стало неуютно: он сел, отодвинув стул, и ссутулился.

Это было так сложно — а Исин никогда не умел вести сложные разговоры и выходить из них без потерь для самого себя: просто таким человеком он был. Он не умел давить, не умел находить чужие слабости и пользоваться ими, он был простым парнем, дружелюбным и хорошим, и не знал, что в нём может быть особенного для того, чтобы с ним происходили особенные вещи.

— Я не знаю, как сказать… — тихонько звенел чашками и блюдцами Бэкхён. — Серьёзно, я иногда заматываюсь так, что и двух слов связать не могу, и сейчас я близко к этому состоянию, но это совсем не плохо… Ты же любишь Чондэ, хён?  
— Люблю, — глухо ответил Исин и опустил голову ниже. — Ты же понимаешь, его сложно не полюбить.  
— Это точно, — кивнул Бэкхён и сел напротив него, пододвинув к тому чай, от которого поднимался пар. — Я тоже люблю. С самого того момента, когда он поднял на меня глаза, и моё решение оставить его в приюте как ветром сдуло. И тошно от себя ещё так стало… 

Бэкхён замолчал, а Исин смотрел на то, как улетучивается белый пар и остывает жидкость. Он понятия не имел, к чему ведёт Бэкхён, но всё в нём протестовало — он не хотел продолжения, не хотел знать, что будет дальше.

— Знаешь, — усмехнулся Бэкхён беззлобно, уставившись в свою чашку, — если бы ты был девушкой, я бы предложил тебе встречаться. А потом бы и замуж позвал.

Исин даже почти улыбнулся — это тоже было довольно глупо.

— Но ты парень, и это, наверное, к лучшему, — продолжил Бэкхён и откинулся на спинку своего стула.  
— Почему? — поднял взгляд Исин. Бэкхён только медленно помотал головой — э, нет, друг, этого я тебе не скажу, потому что не имеет оно никакого значения.  
— Я тебе постелю на диване в гостиной, ладно? — предложил он вместо. — Завтра рано вставать не нужно, но Чондэ просыпается не позже девяти обычно…

Простыни пахли чистотой и стиральным порошком — Исин мимолётно удивился; раньше он считал, что Бэкхён выглядит так опрятно ещё и потому, что у него есть девушка. Но нет, Бэкхён был один и он тоже просто был таким человеком — которого научили, что везде всё должно быть чисто; чтобы холодильник был забит едой на неделю, а грязная посуда не скапливалась в раковине. И Исин впервые подумал о том, насколько Чондэ тоже повезло.

Он заснул очень быстро, а проснулся от звуков включённого телевизора на кухне. Он встал и осторожно заглянул за порог — Чондэ смотрел Пороро, забыв донести ложку с хлопьями до рта, а зевающий и взлохмаченный Бэкхён сонно шкрябал по миске вилкой, взбалтывая яйца для завтрака.

Исин посмотрел на ингредиенты и вытащил из холодильника забытое молоко — Бэкхён только кивнул и зевнул ещё раз.

— С добрым утром, Исин-хён! — прилежно поздоровался Чондэ. — А ты теперь будешь с нами жить?  
— С добрым, — замешкался Исин, но присел напротив него. — Нет, я…  
— Не думаю, что Исин-хён согласится, если мы сейчас возьмём и предложим ему, — влез в их диалог Бэкхён. — Ты так не считаешь, Ким Чондэ?  
— Почему не согласится? — почти возмутился Чондэ и перевёл взгляд на Исина. — Не согласится?

Исин жалобно глянул на Бэкхёна и замер, когда тот подмигнул ему и прошептал одними губами: «давай». Исин посмотрел обратно на ожидающего Чондэ, понемногу теряющего уверенность в своих словах, и понял, что ему даже не нужно к этому привыкать. Вся эта обстановка — он уже видел её где-то, и всё вокруг ему родное, и не может быть лучше.

И пусть это немного странно — то, как двух людей может объединить один маленький мальчик. Исин набрал побольше воздуха и выдохнул, улыбаясь.

— Соглашусь.


End file.
